


What a Feeling to be Right Here Beside You

by MinewtInParadise (JadenR5Fam)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, shout out to my friend for betaing, this is a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenR5Fam/pseuds/MinewtInParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Aris tell each other how they feel for the first time in the Scorch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Feeling to be Right Here Beside You

 It was nearly dark, and, much to Aris’s relief, Minho had finally ordered everyone to stop and take a rest for a few hours. He and Thomas sat down and put the backpack they had taken turns carrying in front of them.

 Aris had noticed that Thomas had been stealing looks at him for most of the day. He caught him doing it again, but Thomas quickly averted his eyes.

 “Hey.” Aris said. It seemed like an odd thing to say, since they’d been sharing a sheet all day, but he didn’t know where else to start. ‘Why have you been looking at me all day’ would not have been a good opener.

 “Hey.” Thomas said, quietly, so he wouldn’t disturb any of the other boys, who were trying to go to sleep. For the most part, he was silently hoping that Aris hadn’t noticed that he’d been secretly taking looks at him all day, but some part of him actually wanted Aris to notice. But only if he didn’t care. Thomas didn’t want a negative reaction. “Aren’t you tired?” he asked.

 “Yeah, I am. But I don’t know if I’m gonna be able to sleep. It’s like I’m too tired to sleep. Weird.”

 “Do you wanna talk until one of us falls asleep?”

 “If you don’t mind. You can go to sleep if you need to.”

 “Nah, I’ll keep you company.” Thomas wished he’d talked to Aris more during the day, but it had been so hot that he’d been drained of enough energy to do so. All his energy was spent walking, and holding their shared pack and sheet. It was too hot to focus on conversation. Maybe now it would be easier, if one of them didn’t fall asleep first. “So, uh, what do you wanna talk about?”

 “I dunno.”

 “Yeah, it’s not like we can talk about our day or something normal.”

 “Yeah.” Aris said, and hesitated before continuing. “Do you ever wonder why they chose us? Not just us two, all of us. This whole group. My whole group. It’s just...why take a bunch of kids and put them through this? Why sacrifice other people’s lives? Especially kids’ lives? What kind of people would do that? Actually, no. Not ‘why us’. Why anyone? How would those people like it if we put them through all this?”

 “I don’t think they care.” Thomas replied.” They think they’re gonna save the world, but I don’t see how. It doesn’t make sense why they would do this to us. How is this gonna help cure some disease? It’s not going to. And if we have it, we’re probably gonna die.”

 “I don’t know. But if I have to go through all this crap, I’m kind of glad I have you around. I’m not sure why, but I feel like I have a connection to you more than to anyone else.”

 “Is it the telepathy,” said Thomas, hoping it wasn’t.

 “No, not that kind of connection. I’d know why if it was that.”

 “Then what kind of connection?”

 Aris hesitated before answering. “I-I remember stuff about us before. And we were together then. It was nice.”

 “Are you trying to tell me something?”

 Either he’s clueless or I’m not as obvious as I thought, Aris thought. “I-uh. Um. Yes?”

 “Really?” Thomas looked surprised.

 “Would I lie about something like that? Either of those things?”

 “How would I know? I just met you.”

 “Well, I wouldn’t. I swear.

 “Prove it to me.” Thomas said. “Prove it to me that you’re not faking this.”

 “There’s only one way I know how to do that.”

 Thomas knew very well what that way was: a kiss. “Do it, then.”

 “Make me.”

 The two boys stared at each other for about half a second before their lips collided in a scorching kiss. Neither of them wanted it to end, but it had to.

 They looked at each other, breathing heavily.

 “Told you I wasn’t faking it.” Aris said with a smirk that frustrated Thomas in more than one way.

 “Sorry I didn’t believe you. Are you tired yet?”

 “Yeah. Will you share the sheet?”

 Thomas nodded, and laid down behind Aris, putting his arms around the other boy, and draping the sheet over him as well.

 Aris smiled to himself. His last thought before falling asleep was how happy he was that Thomas had agreed to talk to him before they went to sleep. If he hadn’t, this most definitely wouldn’t have happened. What a feeling it was to be right here beside Thomas, and being held close, like how it was before, It was the first good thing that had happened to him in a while, and he wasn’t going to forget it any time soon.

 


End file.
